Techniques of using an image captured by each of a plurality of cameras are known nowadays. In one example, a technique of synthesizing images captured by each of a plurality of cameras is disclosed (e.g., refer to Patent Literature 1). The image quality adjustment of each of the plurality of cameras is typically performed manually by the user or automatically for each camera independently.